Wasted
by RumSoaked
Summary: I was generally heading for the idea of doing my own ending for At World's End, and an after At World's End, but I may get sidetracked.
1. Prologue

TITLE: Wasted

RATING: PG-13 for now.

PAIRING: Jack/Elizabeth

DISCLAIMER: If I owned anything, I wouldn't be sitting here writing this, so I do not own a thing.

WARNINGS: Spoilery for AWE, if you don't want to be spoiled, then don't read.

SUMMARY: I'm really unhappy with the current ending of the trilogy, so I decided to write a fic for what could happen after Will returns and what could happen during the 10 years. I actually may get sidetracked from both of those ideas, but that was originally my point.

**PROLOGUE**

The tide washed the shoreline back out into the sea. _One week_. Only what, 9 years, 51 weeks to go? Her choice was beginning to make her regret everything she had done. _Regret_ was becoming the most undesirable word in her mind. Why? Why had she agreed to this? Why had she agreed to leave Jack and stay here and wait for ten years? She knew it was because she couldn't burden her thoughts with a guilty conscience.

But now, she really felt that burden, even though she had not a reason in the world to worry.

_Jack Sparrow._

Somehow, his words always reached her mind.

"Keep telling yourself that, darling."

_He knew._

_He had known all along that she would never let her final place be with him._

_He knew that their one kiss was all they needed. _

_He knew the whole truth, he saw her true apprehensions lain across her face. _

She had left him for this. For this damned spot of the world where she was doomed to wait for ten years for her so named beloved.

The years lay their boundless toll upon her as the sun fell into the horizon once again.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Another new day. _One month._ What to do? There was nothing to do. Nothing to hope for, nothing to dream of, and only another wasted sunrise on the endless seafront. She wondered about him. _The man she shouldn't admire._ She was married, she was going to remain faithful to her _husband. _The word sounded bitter on the tip of her lips, but even more bitter in her thoughts.

Why did their goodbye seem so true?

"It would have never worked between us, Jack."

"Keep telling yourself that, darling."

She was right. And she was so wrong.

They were lost souls. Broken and torn. It didn't matter about who they were. It was what they had been through. _And she loved him._

_I love him?_

_I love him._

_Stop that. You're married. You're Mrs. Elizabeth Turner._

_No, I'm not. I'm a betraying pirate. I'm Elizabeth.. Sp-_

_No. _

Another toil of mindless confusion haunted her within. That was how her days were spent. _Sleepless nights, haunted days. _She wasn't resting, she wasn't eating, and her body was turning into a befuddled disaster.

Why?

_My mind wills me to die. I don't want to live for a man that loves me more than I could ever love him. I don't want to hurt him. I've already hurt enough people, including myself. Why? WHY! _

She collapsed onto her knees and the tears fell onto the soaked sand.

"I've made so many mistakes. Why must I do this to myself? Why must I do this to others?"

_But you can't die. You have a reason to live. _

_I have a reason to live..? _

_Jack Sparrow._

_Captain._

_See. You love him._

_You don't know that. _

_Well, yes, I do._

She sighed hopelessly.

"He won't want me anymore."

_Keep telling yourself that, Elizabeth._

She stood up. Her mind was playing tricks on her. Sometimes, she wanted to die, others she wanted to live. And sometimes, she just wanted to forget everything and go back out to sea.

_You belong on the sea._

_No, I don't._

_Yes, you do._

"Stop it!"

Hot tears of fire fell down her cheek, burning her inside.

-------

The day crept across the sky slowly, until the sun finally lay its head to rest across the horizon. Elizabeth was about to join the sun in a peaceful slumber, when something peculiar caught her attention.

She sat up, and blinked with bemusement.

_It can't be._

A small dinghy appeared halfway from the shore and a familiar face sat inside.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_He stepped out of the dinghy with his usual flirtatious grin written around his lips. He pulled a bottle of rum from the back of the tiny vessel and popped the cork into the sand. His boots moved with a delicate grace towards her frozen figure and he stopped three feet away._

"Elizabeth."

"Jack Sparrow."

"Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Jack, why did you come?"

"I needed to see you, love."

His expression softened. He had a strange vibe to his words. _Had he really come back to see her just because he missed her?_

"Jack.. we settled everything. It would have never--"

He kissed her with passion.. and she didn't hold back. Their kiss turned into a burning sensation in their thighs and before long, it was taking all of their strength for them to keep their clothes on. Their kiss exploded into a final release and their breathing came in short gasps.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth."

"Don't be sorry. I could have stopped you if it wasn't what I wanted."

A smirk erupted from his face.

"Is that what you really want, love? Or do you want to know.. what it tastes like?"

His lips moved to her ear, caressing them with a gentle nibble against her lobe. His breathing whispered unsubtly into her ear, and her body burst into shivers as his hands put themselves around her waist.

"Jack, I'm married."

"You only said til death do you part, Lizzie. And death has done you part."

Her head dipped in acknowledgment as his hands maneuvered their way to the bottom of her dress.

--------------------------------

The night air rushed against the shore and the waves crashed against her bare leg. A fire blossomed in front of her, her Captain sitting to the side, rum bottle in his hand. His garments had returned to his body, all except for his shirt.

She grabbed his shirt and put it on over her exposed bosom, and positioned her body closer to his own.

_I just made love to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow._

_You finally admitted your feelings._

_Well, no. _

_Yes, you did. _

_I guess I did. _

_You betrayed Will._

_And it doesn't even feel wrong to me._

"Thank you, Jack."

"For what, love?"

"For finally realizing how much I needed freedom. I was wasting away here on this dull beach waiting for Will to return. And then you came along. Now I feel more like I used to."

A beam spread across his exterior.

"It wasn't much, love."

"It was to me."

He poised himself and walked directly to the dinghy.

"What are you doing?"

"Forgetting."

"You're not going to leave me here with no answers, are you?"

"Lizzie. You're married. No matter what I said, you're married. You know where to find me."

"My marriage doesn't matter to me anymore, Jack. It was never meant to work in the first place."

His blank look turned into a shocked one as he stepped out of the dinghy. His hand rested itself against her cheek. Their eyes collided.

_"I love you." _


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Wow, thank you all so much for reading what I've wrote so far. I really appreciate the reviews and am glad you are liking the story. Sorry this chapter is rather short, but I promised someone I would update just for them. There is much more to come, and again thank you for reading.  
**----------------------------------- **

**CHAPTER 3**

_Beautiful._

There was no other way to describe the way Elizabeth felt about her Captain Jack Sparrow.

Their flesh melted into the other's as the rise of the sun burdened itself against their bare bodies.

"Jack.."

"Hmm?"

He raised his head, a sleepy smirk glimmering in his eyes.

"It's sunrise."

"Oh, yes. I can't believe you want me to just go after all that work last night. I'm tired, woman!"

She stifled a chuckle.

They reclothed themselves and stood up.

_You can't let him go._

_I have to._

"So this is it, then?"

Their eyes locked briefly.

"Yes, love. This is it."

"Will you.."

"Come back? Lizzie, I really can't give you the answer to that."

_A flood of tears hid behind her eyelids._

"I know."

_What are you doing?_

_Letting him go like I should. _

His lips confidently lay a lascivious brush on her own.

"Elizabeth?"

Their eyes established a connection again.

_"I love you." _

The flood fell into heavy puddles on the sand as her Captain sailed away, leaving her in her _hell._

Her words became a mere whisper as his image disappeared into the horizon.

"More than you could know, Jack."

--------------------------

_Three Months. _

After the bittersweet departure between her Captain and she, a new disillusion came only two months later.

_This can't be happening. _

_Too late to deny it now._

_I'm not denying it. I'm only shocked. _

_Just admit it. Scream to the world._

_Scream to the world and tell them that I'm with child and it certainly isn't my husband's? What a shameful thing to do._

_You know you're glad it's not William Turner's offspring growing inside of you._

_I know. _

_Keep telling yourself that. _

With each new day and each new hour, she awaited the call of her Captain's return. But it never came.

_I'm doomed to be a widowed whore on a beach. _

And no matter how much her mind contemplated the truth, she knew it was all a slander. Her Captain would reappear. All he needed was the _opportune moment._


End file.
